Angel's Eyes
by ENNovyG
Summary: Angel has secrets, and has a troubling past. She meets Mark, her could be Dom. He's powerful in all the right ways and is the only one that can help her out of her nightmare. Will Angel allow him to risk it all to save her and be her hero. Mark has his needs but see something vulnerable in Angel he can't walk away from.Will he rescue her from herself before it's to late.


I am all nerves while I look out the window in amazement as the limo drives up a huge car port. To a beautiful European style mansion. The landscape is breath taking. Well-trimmed shrubs in perfect circles, a giant waterfall that has Aphrodite prominently displayed in the middle as water cascades off her porcelain bodes. "Wow" I whisper to myself.

We pull up to steps where two men in black tuxedos with ear pieces and one with a clip board. They stand there just awaiting. This is an exclusive private event with members only invited. I remember that Natalia had mentioned it to me when she insisted I attend. After all it was a personal invitation from Natalia's Master. I shiver at the word "Master." I never met Natalia's master. But from Natalia's own words "He's powerful and sexy, Angel. I've told him how appealing this life style is to you and that you are interested in training."

"Angel" Natalia snaps me out of my own thoughts. I turn to her still knotting a little string between my fingers. "Angel! There is nothing to be nervous about. We are going to a Masquerade ball with others that are into this life style. There will be no role playing tonight just a meet and greet with very powerful and rich people. You will not be forced to do anything you don't want." She giggles and squeezes my hand. Natalia's Russian accent is soothing she speaks soft almost erotic. I find it beautiful matching her exquisite beauty, and tonight she is like a super model. Natalia is dressed in a figure fitting red satin gown that tulips at the knees and a slight train that drags and thin straps with a plunging neck line it compliments her tall slender frame. I don't believe I compare to her beauty in any way. But she's been a good friend to me since my first day at work. Natalia interrupts my thoughts again. I stare blankly towards her not sure if my erratic blinking is from all my nerves being so tensed. Natalia is still speaking and I haven't tried to comprehend anything she's said so far. The only thing I heard was "It's going to be sexy… You are looking very sexy… and the sexy thing about to night is all the mystery." I smile nervously at her mostly because her accent throws me off sometimes but I also I couldn't resist her excitement. "Let's have fun." I say trying to pump myself up with the same enthusiasm she displayed. As I catch my breath and take one last deep breath I tie my beautiful Venetian Mask. It looks expensive Natalia's Master sent it to us in two black velvet boxes with the invitations for tonight. My mask is all black with lace and thick detailed ribbon that ran along the edges, black beads dangle along the bottom of the mask. It's beautiful and well made.

I smooth out my gown which is on loan from Natalia it's a glamorous strapless mint green and black chiffon ball gown that sways and has a slit that runs up to my right thigh, and a figure hugging black satin belt just under my bust line. I wore black stiletto straps but even in stiletto's I was dwarfed by Natalia in 5 in heels herself. The gown drug behind me and I feared ruining this exquisite gown but Natalia didn't even bat an eye to the thought. It was far more glamorous then I am used to. My Hair is pulled up to the side in waves that curved my face. I smile at the debate Natalia and I had on our way out. "Pale lips and pale blue eye, Angel you will look dead. Live a little Red lips are sexy." I giggle and shake my head everything is sexy to Natalia.

I begin to mentally prepare myself to make an entrance next to this tall blonde goddess. Natalia turns and squeezes my hand excitedly. "Angel you look beautiful and all the masters will be putty in your presence." She winks and the limo door opens. I feel my heart trying to escape through my throat. I take a big swallow pushing the ball feeling I have in my chest back down to my stomach. Natalia slides out with such grace as if she belongs on a red carpet. Before taking another standing Natalia turns to me. "No eye contact Angel, ok just look down." Puzzled I pause and my pulse speeds up again. What does she mean no eye contact "what?" I ask myself. The valet lends out his hand to me. What I must look like compared to the 6ft tall blonde bombshell that just exited the limo. I glance up to where Natalia is headed and there at the top of the entrance by the door stands a tall dark man in a well-tailored tux. His arms are crossed with a red and black mask to match Natalia's. She takes position and bows. His arms loosen as he reaches for her hand and gives it a gentleman's kiss. She stands erect and he gently lifts her chin and from his wrist slides out what appears to be a platinum chain he clips to her collar or diamond studded choker. I prefer calling her collar a choker I cringe thinking only dogs should wear a collar.

He turns his eyes my direction and gestures the valet to assist me out. I hesitate, I want to jump back into the limo and slam the door shut and tell the driver to leave and go far from this place. But I am here. I am a guest that was personally invited and Natalia put herself out there to introduce me into this world. I reach my hand out, careful to lift my gown with my other hand so to avoid stepping on it and falling on my face. I stand there looking down not sure if I should be walking towards them or just wait to be told to move. In my hand I have the small string. I'd been fidgeting with since I was in the limo and I still held on to it. It was a relief to be able to twist something to ease my tension. Natalia and her Master walk towards me. Without realizing it I am gawking at them. Natalia with her eyes gestures to look down. So I stand straight and with my eyes looking down to the ground. I see him lightly tug on Natalia's chain and she stretches her hand out to mine. I reach out in relief. And he turns away without saying a word begins to walk. He leads Natalia and she leads me. The two men open giant black double doors and we enter the Mansion.

Upon entering I can see the luxury of this place. Marble floors and crowned ceiling. A giant stair well that arches up to the second floor, a man at the foot of the steps stand guard with no expression on his face just passive. Natalia's master tells him something and he nods and moves over. Before leading any further Natalia's master turns around and says "My pet we have much to discuss with your protégé before we can join the party." Natalia nods and we continue up the stairs. Natalia doesn't speak just holds my hand and follows her master. We walk up to a room that has a key pad entry and I watch nervously as he enters his code a red light turns green and we follow him in.

Inside the room he turns and in a stern command he tells Natalia to kneel. She does as she's told. She releases my hand without hesitation and without question she is on her knees looking down. Even in her beautiful gown he tells her to kneel. I shudder at the sight. I am not sure if it's fear or just my nerves of the unknown but my pulse jumps up again and I believe he can hear my heart beating loudly. He leans down towards Natalia and lifts her chin to unlatch her collar. This room smells of cherry and the furniture is of dark wood and the walls are a deep plum color and the sofa cushions look soft and plush in a lighter plum color. There's a giant flat screen TV and a bar in the corner and a big ottoman in the middle. The lights are dim and easy on the eyes but you can visibly see everything clearly.

"This is my observation room" he says as he walks back towards me from the bar with two glasses. He hands one to me but doesn't offer one to Natalia. "Sit" he commands and I walk over to the sofa and take a seat. He then takes a seat on the ottoman across from me. I take a sip at what I assume to be liquor but it turns out to be water. A relief floods me. I'm not keen to hard liquor nor the smell of it. "Why are you here Angel?" his voice is deep yet not threatening and not stern. I'm confused he invited me, but I choose my words carefully. "Curious I guess." I force out trying not to be intimidated, but he knows I am. His lips form a straight line before asking another question. "Have you ever been in this lifestyle?" "No" I reply quickly and shake my head "I've never done a lot of things." I add softly while I twiddle my hands in my lap still playing with that piece of string. He leans forward putting his elbows on his laps and rubs his bottom lip with his forefinger, as if thinking or worse judging me. I suddenly feel self-conscious. I begin squirm in my seat adjusting myself.

"I don't train, you're very attractive and I'm sure it will be easy to find a Dom that will fit your needs. Till then I've given Natalia permission to take you under her wing as a protégé and show you the rules." He stares at me briefly and then stands and says "I don't share. " In shock I state "I'm not into women." He turns and looks at me straight in my eyes and says "only speak when asked. I was not asking you a question." I feel small and chastened. "I will lay down the house rules, you are to obey them. There is no perversion in this lifestyle. We are all consenting adults and as so we give consent to what we allow others and ourselves to do." I nod with understanding because Natalia has given me some idea as to how this power exchange role play works, on many of the occasions when she has shared her life in BDSM.

He calls Natalia "My pet?" he says it with such affection. I see what she means now when she would tell me he commands her with a tenderness and affection. Natalia lifts her head but doesn't give eye contact. "Yes, Master?" Natalia answers. "You informed me Angel was a natural submissive and was interested in this life style I share with you. Angel shall be your protégé until she finds a Dom." "Yes Master." She says. He then turns to me and continues explaining. "Natalia is very well trained in power exchange; she knows the rules of being a submissive and a dominate. You are to learn the rules Angel. Most Dom's don't mind training as long as you have an understanding what you're getting yourself into. So learn your basic rules. You will learn by observation. Natalia will be your teacher and since you are new I will keep watchful eye on you. This life style is not for everyone. Now is the time to ask questions so speak freely." I don't know what to ask I was more concentrating on what he was saying then what to ask, but the first thing that slips out my mouth is "will I be collared too?" A smirk appears on his face and quickly fades then he answers "Every Dom is different with their subs, and as so, a collar is like an engagement ring to some. I on the other hand collar my Subs so they know they belong to me and only me. So to answer your question not all Dom's collar is depends on your Dom."

I breathe easier the thought of wearing a collar kind of makes my stomach queasy. I'd feel like a dog. But I guess that's why he calls Natalia my pet. I glance to Natalia her collar is rather beautiful with thick diamond studs and a pendent that's obviously for a leash. A leash… I feel queasy again.

He interrupts my thoughts. "This is a private club owned by myself and a silent partner; we do socials for our members occasionally allowing for new members interested in this lifestyle to join." I nod still listening. "for those as yourself who have never been involved we have private observation room as this one. There are couples and even groups that play together in private lairs that are being recorded for viewing purposes." He grabs a remote and asks "Would you want to watch?" I nod yes the quickly shake my head no. He lays the remote down. "Come my pet." He says as he stands and the platinum chain falls from his wrist. Natalia stands but still looking down walks towards him, she lifts her chin and he clips the chain to her collar. I stand as well and Natalia reaches out her hand to me. He leads and we follow behind him.

We Head back down the marble stairwell. Turning to our right he leads us to large double oak doors that are opened by two men in tuxedos. As soon as the door opens you can hear laughter by men and women and clinking of glasses and beautiful piano music in the background. We enter the opened ball room and I'm transitioned to another time period. With giant chandeliers that hung from the ceiling and big white columns, sheer fabric decorated the gold and maroon walls. It feels like I'm in a palace. There's a second tier with a balcony and it appears to be private rooms with big red velvet curtains like in an opera theater I've only seen in movies. There is another marble stairwell that leads to that second floor. The men are all in tuxes and the women all in gowns dressed to the nines it's so fancy. I feel out place. "We have a private balcony we can use feel free to come and go as you please Angel." He unlatches Natalia's collar and turns to the group that approaches us. They appear to be couples two masters with their sub missives. So it appears because only one man has his lady companion on a leash while the other couple is holding hands. "Benson!" the older man with a blue mask says reaching to shake his hand with a smile "Great as always son. You sure do know how to throw a party." The woman with the collar bows and says "Mr. Cole" I repeat his name in my head "Benson Cole?" where does that sound familiar. I bounce the name around in my thoughts. Benson Nods in respect and says "I'm pleased you all are enjoying your selves." Natalia nods and smiles as so do I. Then it clicks in my head. "Holy cow… The Benson Cole the heir of Cole Diamonds." I basically yell in my head. As Benson continues his conversation with the couples I tug on Natalia's arms to get her attention and so they don't hear me I mouth to her "He's the Benson Cole." She winks and slightly nods with a smile. I'm star struck I knew he looked familiar. I learned of his success in college in Business Economics. He's young not only young but rich like bazillion air rich. I'm in awe I know so much yet so little about this man. A tall man wearing an ear piece approaches Benson and says something discreetly. Benson Then turns to Natalia and me "Ladies, excuse me I have business to attend to." "My pet" he says as he kisses Natalia's hand "feel free to socialize and show Angel around I will meet you up in the balcony in a bit." Then turns and walks away with the man following him. When they are far enough away I pull Natalia's arm and exclaim. "The Benson Cole… Why didn't you ever tell me who your master was?" I playfully nudge her and smile. I look around at the extravagance and luxury of the party. While looking around the ball room one man catches my attention. He's wearing a solid black mask that covers his whole face. It gives me chills, I don't know if he's looking towards us or just there but I can't take my eyes off him. Who is this strange man? I look away as Natalia calls my name handing me a Champaign flute. I look back to where the man stood by the column but he was no longer there. I look around to see if I can find him again but among all the mask and guest he's nowhere to be seen. We continue our stroll to the balcony. Smiling and talking among ourselves.

We get to the balcony and it's beautiful there's a curved lounge in red velvet and gold tassels. There's a bottle of Crystal chilling and what looks to be caviar. Natalia hasn't said much my guess is she sees how over whelmed I must look and just wants me to loosen up to enjoy myself. I walk up to the balcony and look down to the guest dancing and mingling having a good time. I feel a pull a presence. I turn my eyes to a table and there is that man again, sitting alone leaning back on a chair with a Champaign flute. He raises it in the air with a nod. I take a step back in surprise "was he nodding at me" I wonder. "Who is this man?" I think to myself. Benson enters the room and I turn away. But before walking way from the balcony I look back and the man is gone again. I glance around the crowd and he's blended in with the rest of the guest.

This mystery man has my stomach in knots, but curiosity compels me, who is this mystery man? I take a seat overlooking the balcony; Natalia and Benson have stepped away. I am left alone. I lay back on the plush lounge and down the rest of the crystal that was in my glass.

"You appear to be bored." A deep smooth voice says from behind me. I turn maybe a little too quickly from the surprise nearly spitting out my drink. I swallow harshly keeping my head down so he doesn't see the crystal practically spit out my lips. I raise a napkin to my mouth to wipe away any stray drink. I look up. "It's you the guy." I blurt out. Damn you mouth that speaks before I even get a train of thought going. He smiles and leans against the door way. I'm taken back a little he's smiling and wow it's sexy. I think to myself. I try not to gawk at him and keep my mouth from nearly hitting the floor. This man who has been teasing me with mystery all night is right here before me. He's oh so sexy and has such a seductive glare. His eyes shine with the colors of honey and green hazel. His lush full bottom lip already tempting me. I bit my lip. And you can see the lean and muscular tone in shoulders. Oh what a lucky suit. His mask is pulled up legs crossed leaning into the door. I don't know if I should be nervous. I mean I am at a BDSM mansion after all.

He stands there his head cocked to the side smiling at me. It's making me nervous. There is no way this man this god of a man could have a slight interest in me. "I guess you've noticed me as I've noticed you." He says and I move back a little. "I did" I reply. "Are you waiting on some one particular?" he says while pulling his mask off completely. "No… I'm here as a personal guest of Benson Cole." I say in a matter of fact tone of voice. "Oh" he mouths "I wasn't aware Benson had a new… pet." He says. "I'm not his… pet." I practically lash out in offense. He cocks his head to the other side narrowing his eyes. Then saunters towards me; placing his mask on the table. I take a step back. Before long he's up close very close and I'm pinned against the wall and he's studding my features. "You're biting your lip." He says and I stop instantly. He smells delicious and I can feel his heat radiating off him. He reaches up to my hair to unravel my ribbon holding my mask. And gently takes it off. I look down. His stare is so powerful and intimidating. He lifts my chin up and asks "Are you new to this world?"

I close my eyes and nod nervously. Shit he is a Dom and he wants to punish me. I swallow hard. "Look at me" he commands and I look up and make direct eye contact. There it is that pull a charge in the air but he winces and takes a step back. My inner voice is thinking "gee thanks lets add insult to injury he found me repulsive. Why did he move back and wince when I looked up at him?" I quickly look down and to my surprise I still have that little string and begin to twist it in my fingers again. He reaches for my hand and says "stop fidgeting." He then looks me up and down. I feel like a carcass and a vulture is making his rounds before he devours me. How can I feel so offended? Yet so aroused at the same time? He's inches from me and I feel intoxicated by his closeness. He's gorgeous and he has my pulse racing. The effect he has on me is obvious there's that delicious clenching in my belly. "What brings you here." He asks cocking his head to one side again; making all the muscles from my waist down react. I bit my lip in contemplation of what I'm going to answer. But once again my mouth speaks before I can think. "I was curious." He smirks at me and then ask "Has your curiosity been for filled." I look up almost shocked where he is going with this. "No" I answer softly. Our eyes meet and there it is again that current almost like a pull. He shakes his head and steps back and in a passive expression. "I don't train. We wouldn't work."

I feel rejected and crushed. Why do I feel so upset? I don't even know this man. But I feel the tears wanting to fill my eyes. It occurs to me he really doesn't want me. I straighten out my shoulders and try to keep the hurt from his rejection from being visible. I strut towards the door leaving my mask. Before I can turn around to go back and grab it. He's right behind me. "I didn't get your name." he voice is low for a moment I want to believe he truly regrets turning me away. But I'm keeping the little I have of my pride and grab my mask and as I walk away I give him my name "Angel Dawson." Then continue my way down to the stairs. He doesn't follow me and I don't bother looking back. I try to control my pace as to not appear upset. I'm confused. I let him get under my skin. I just wanted out. I wanted to leave.

I run right into Benson and Natalia. I try to compose myself to give nothing away. Benson narrows his eyes while looking up to the balcony. Natalia automatically reads me. "Angel your upset?" I shake my head in response. "I'm tired I'd like to leave." Natalia tries to convince me otherwise. "We haven't introduced you yet." I Nod again. Benson gestures to a tall man who looks like a secret service agent; and tells him "Take Ms. Dawson home make sure she gets there safely." Benson's face is impassive and his tone obtuse. Natalia grabs my hand and mouths "I'll call you later."

I am escorted out by the secret service agent. I am standing there waiting for the car to be pulled up. I'm breathing in the cool night air hugging my shoulders tight. I feel a warm jacket being wrapped around me. At first I think it's the secret service agent. I turn around to say thank you and there he was standing there his hands in his pockets his tie undone.


End file.
